User talk:OonieCacola
Re:Hey Welcome! Thats cool, considering it might be hard to inivte other people since there is no official website for Slizer. What do you think of the background? [[User:BetaDude|'Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Hippi-ness']] 00:09, August 5, 2012 (UTC) On the Welcome Message or the background? [[User:BetaDude|'Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Hippi-ness']] 00:16, August 5, 2012 (UTC) What color should the letters be then? [[User:BetaDude|'Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Hippi-ness']] 00:33, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll see what I can do. BTW, I left a message on Delta's wall. Alright, what is your opinion of this place? [[User:BetaDude|'Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Hippi-ness']] 00:45, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Oonie. I have been making some changes (tell me if you notice what I changed). I also noticed you haven't been editing much. If you could help with the Canon pages, that would be great. Blaster's page needs info, though. [[User:BetaDude|'Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Hippi-ness']] 16:24, August 11, 2012 (UTC) HEY Wassup thanks dude i am planning to stay on this slizer wiki and it would be awersome to be staff\ Slizerdomecentral (talk) 16:08, August 5, 2012 (UTC)slizerdomecentral Re:Time to start doing stuff Blaster looks good, I will shink the picture, though. You may have noticed I made a canon template, with a link to the corresponding page on Slizer-pedia. I have also begun to explore changing the look of the wiki (Small things, for now. Can you see what I changed?). I am also making templates and such, which I will post links to on the MoS when that certain template is finished. [[User:BetaDude|'Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Hippi-ness']] 19:19, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I noticed you haven't been on much. [[User:BetaDude|'Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Hippi-ness']] 00:11, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:All or Nothing Yes, you have made many regions, but we have a long way to go before we begin to promote. We need articles for all canon characters, elements, regions, and anything else canon. Also, I ned to finish with the Media Wiki alterations, and also write the rules, fix any red link articles. I have a banner, but it won't upload. The page says it won't fit. I am working on that problem. About you becoming an admin, we really only need one until we get more members. Also, we need a name for the normal inhabitants of the region (similar to matoran or civilians). Ideas? Oh and the canon articles need to be good, not stubs or cleanup. [[User:BetaDude|'Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Hippi-ness']] 00:16, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hey What can I do to help? Read the Manual of Style today! 15:10, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Check It Out! Hey, check out what I've done to this place! [[User:BetaDude|'Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Hippi-ness']] 22:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Reboot We have to start editing on here more. If you have time, please make some edits. [[User:Lord Grimlock|'Kryptos Magna']] [[User talk:Lord Grimlock|'Rises!']] 23:53, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: I'm back Hey Oonie! As you can see we have made lots of progress, though we always need more editors. Anyways, welcome back! [[User:Lord Grimlock|'Kryptos Magna']] [[User talk:Lord Grimlock|'Rises!']] 19:01, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Back Hey glad to see you back again! If you remember me creating a Slizer Story it's now on the fanfiction thing if you want to read it now. I'm awesome! (talk) 21:50, January 3, 2013 (UTC)Bane7 Call to Arms We are a growing wiki and we need active members. If you can spare the time then please, come over and add your MoCs and stories. It will really help out the wiki. Now I know you may be busy, but if you can spare the time, please come and help out! Sincerely, DeltaStriker 17:27, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. And it's good to know you're still here, we need all the members we can get. DeltaStriker 18:51, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm....that would make sense...I may have to make some changes to the navigation...or just ask TDG to do magic withe the css. DeltaStriker 01:54, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Oonie, can you send me a link of the biomech wiki? Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 01:02, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Yhank you soooo much!! I am planning on making stories with bionicle, hero factroy, and slizer. I replaced Makuta with my own main antagonist. That is why. Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 01:15, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey need help. Hey Oonie, If you could spare any time could you go to the new SlizerPedia I made to help make pages and edit? Thanks! I'm awesome! (talk) 22:22, February 5, 2013 (UTC)Bane7 Ultimatum The Wiki Metru has given us an Ultimatum. We have one month to bring up our activity level or we will be dropped. I know that you are busy, but if each of us contributes a little a day we will be able to raise our activity. So invite your friends, create articles, write stories and post decent blogs. Together we can keep the CSW in the WM. BTW, I am in need of another Admin since TDG has other responsibilities in the WM. So head over to the Requests for Adminship page to vote on the new Admin and a Rollback! DeltaStriker 19:22, April 4, 2013 (UTC) You can if you want. DeltaStriker 12:58, April 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine man. Just a little annoyed, nothing major. I'll just sleep it off. It's good to here you're going to be editing more, we sorely need edits Atm. If you could contact SlizerDomeCentral and see if he's willing to spare a little time to help out that's be great. I'm gonna try and rework a couple things around here, starting with the elimination of the fanfiction forum and the appointing of a new staff team. Best of luck, 03:55, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I see. Well, we'll have to do without him then. DeltaStriker 17:00, June 15, 2013 (UTC) How do you like the Rollback colors? DeltaStriker 23:16, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Allowed? Why wouldn't it be allowed? The page and template have both been created and are in use, so... DeltaStriker 20:28, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey I was just wondering if you think we should start our own slizer forum thing. reply back soon. I'm awesome! (talk) 21:16, June 29, 2013 (UTC)Bane7 RE:The question I contacted Delta about it about a week ago but he still hasn't responded. I'm awesome! (talk) 13:58, June 30, 2013 (UTC)Bane7 Hi Hi! I am mainly into BIONICLEs, but I have three Slizers and am planning to get a fourth. I have Torch, Flare and Amazon, and have combined them into Gryphon. Zombiejiger (talk) 11:11, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Oonie, I was wondering if you're still interested in remaining a Rollback here. It's perfectly fine if you don't want to anymore, everyone's busy. But if you wish to remain one I'm going to have to ask that you step up your activity here yes, I'm a hypocrite :P.